Kit Inari
Kit Inari, a first year at Osaka Gakuin, is as shy as they come. Being quite scared of large crowds and strangers, it has been hard for Kit to get used to her new surroundings. Appearance Kit is a very small girl. Because of this, many mistake her to be much younger than she actually is... well, she will always look younger than she actually is, which is technically 104 years old. Her hair is big and curly and jet black. Her eyes are stark red and shine behind her black hair. They're especially apparent because her skin is so pale and porcelain-like. Casual Clothing: Red blouse and black jeggings with a hole in the back to make room for her two tails. She also wears two pins to keep some of her hair up. She wears black mid-calf high boots with silver buckles. Personality Kit is very shy. She hates crowds, doesn't like being alone with strangers, and is very quiet. Sometimes, most don't even hear her enter a room because she's so silent. It's hard for her to make friends, but when she does, she sticks close to them. Her closest friend Sora Shirukuhana is the one she usually follows whenever she gets the chance. When you see Sora out and about the school, you will sometimes see Kit following close behind. Kit is also easily spooked. She hates the dark, bugs, tight spaces, loud noises, and basically anything remotely scary. The things that Kit does love, though, is nature, such as pretty flowers and cute animals. She loves stuffed animals especially. She also has a fascination for pretty teacup sets and fancy decor. Also, cake. She loves cake. All types of cake. But her favorite is strawberry shortcake. Also, thanks to her power, Kit is fascinated with the night, stars, and the moon, despite her fear of the dark. Powers & Abilities In addition to the typical abilities of a kitsune, such as illusions, Kit has specialized in a special magical form. She has learned a few forms of Stellar Magic. *'Star Beam' - Using the energy from the stars, Kit has learned to send a beam of energy towards a target. She's only able to use this for about ten seconds before it starts becoming unstable, and the beam is only about a foot thick when she's fully energized. *'Lunar Boost' - Kit will encase her body with a thin layer of cosmic energy, which will bump her speed and allow her limited levitation and "air gliding". She will be able to glide through the air as if she's "ice skating" on thin air. She's only able to do this for about thirty seconds before becoming too tired. *'Baby Star' - Kit is able to create a small orb of light to see in the dark. The largest she can do is about the size of an excercise ball, however she can only keep it on for a couple of minutes. However, she can create multiple miniature orbs like fireflies and fly them around for a couple of minutes. Backstory Even though a kitsune girl that has been on the Earth for over 100 years, Kit hasn't experienced much. Because of her over exaggerated fears and such, she was kept sheltered. She has just recently gained her second tail too. However, Kit had a sudden burst of confidence once she got her second tail and asked if she could attend Osaka Gakuin. Her mother discussed it with the elders of her clan, saying her daughter really wanted to go. Her mother kind of liked the idea too, proud that her daughter wanted to experience something other than the clan and get out there in the world and meet new people. The elders warned her mother and Kit that the world can sometimes be dangerous and one must take caution when meeting strangers. Kit agreed that she would be careful in whom she associated with and such. Kit eventually arrived at Osaka Gakuin and was immediately overwhelemed by the amount of supernatural students there. It was so unfamiliar to her home. Even though she always had lived in Osaka, this was all still very new to her. She was able to meet Sora Shirukuhana who sort of took her under his wing. Sora had met Kit's mother when Kit arrived on her first day. Since Sora was with the student council and working with the office, he was summoned to give Kit the tour. Kit's mother had mentioned her daughter's extreme timidness and fears. Sora understood and promised to keep an eye out on Kit for her. Ever since, Sora and Kit have become good friends and usually hang out with each other during their freetime. Relationships Sora Shirukuhana Sora met Kit and her mother when she first arrived at Osaka Gakuin. Sora was sent to give Kit a tour of the school and when he met her, Kit's mother explained to him about her daughter's timidness and many fears. Sora's compassionate side kicked in and he promised to keep a careful eye on Kit and help her in any way he could. Kit's mother was grateful. Soon after Kit's arrival, her and Sora became good friends. Trivia *Inari can mean "successful one" in Japanese. Inari also comes from a mythological creature sometimes depicted as a spirit of foxes, although that's often up for debate. It can also mean "carrying rice" or "rice load.".... there's a lot going on with that one. XD *Kit is pretty simple... Kitsune... Kit... you get the picture *Pictures thanks to Rinmarugames.com Category:Character Category:Student Category:Female Category:Accepted Character Category:Kitsune Category:Supernatural